


(COMM) Moko Moko's American Dream!

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work, 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Anal, Cum Vomit, Desperation, Donut Assholes, F/F, Futanari, Hairy, Hyper Scat, Japanese Toilet, Scat, Scat Bath, Shemale, Shemale TF, Smegma, Watersports, interracial, its really raunchy and dirty okay you know what to expect from me, oversized foreskin, virgin, warty dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Tomoko "Moko Moko" Kuroki has just arrived in the states, only to find her new sponsor fisting her teacher! Just what the heck is going on here?! Moko Moko already had to take a shit, and now she's got a raging boner from such a lewd sight! What will happen next?You can probably guess.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	(COMM) Moko Moko's American Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work. The commissioner is also working on a series of images to go along with the story, which I will provide a link to at the end of this story once they are finished. You can find his twitter here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/WilliamMejic
> 
> This work contains scat, watersports, and is generally a filthy fuckfest with huge smelly dicks. Please have discretion before reading.
> 
> I am in no way associated with Nico Tanigawa or Square Enix.

Tomoko “Moko Moko” Kuroki held her face in her hands, shivering with her sneakers on the bathroom tile below. What had she just seen?! Was that a normal way to greet a new guest in America?! She’d been sent to the states as part of a foreign exchange student program, and already she’d found it much different than her home in Japan… But  **nothing** was  **_nearly_ ** as shocking as finding her sponsor with her hand buried in her TEACHER’s asshole! 

Moko had already needed to take a shit before she had even knocked on the door, so she nearly soiled herself upon that sight. Her fat, greasy black cock thrashed in her panties as she ran to the bathroom, bullets of sweat racing down every inch of her chocolate-colored skin. There was a perfect storm of nervousness and intense arousal swirling around inside her head as she desperately tried to collect her thoughts, stained panties tossed to the side and skirt bunched up around her waist. She sucked in a breath, closed her eyes, and tried to assess the situation…   
  


First thing’s first, she had to take a fucking  _ dump _ .  **Bad.** There was also the bubbling gas in her bowels, which she could feel snaking its way down her digestive tract toward her bulging starfish. This was going to be a loud one… What kind of American has a squat toilet, anyway?! At least the Western kind does a somewhat decent job of keeping the noise in! Secondly, as a consequence of needing to take a dump… There was her greasy cock. The intense pressure on her prostate caused by the steaming loaf of dung clogging up her rear had left her with a stiffy, which throbbed and pulsed in the air constantly. It was so greasy and sweaty, just like the rest of her, that she could swear steam was visibilly billowing away from it like in the hentai she loves to overindulge in. The fact that it was sixteen inches long and thicker than her arm meant that hiding it was out of the question. Third off… Her sponsor, Lilith… She was like a loli cat girl from the very same hentai Moko loved to jerk off to! Not only that, but she was FISTING her TEACHER! Just reflecting back on what she had seen was enough to make Moko tense up, a shiver racing up her spine as her cock spurted a fresh rope of smelly, yellowish precum onto the front of the toilet… Joining the several others she had sent launching out of her cock since she started squatting there. The lumpy tip of her shaft looked more like an asshole than a normal piss-slit, but that’s to be expected when there’s a solid two inches of foreskin hanging off your tip even after being hard as a rock. Not to mention all the cheese filling that wrinkled sleeve of blackened skin made it look like she had shoved jelly beans in it. The warts on that excessive curtain of skin made her greasy hog look even more disgusting than that. 

She was nervous as ever, she was sweating so much that her button up shirt was sticking to her skin, she had the overwhelming urge to shit, and her cock was nearly screaming for some manual stimulation. She figured she may as well get those things over with in that order, and then try to figure out how in the world to approach the raunchy pair of sluts she’d be assigned to live with. 

She carefully started to unbutton her shirt, stained with sweat between her small tits and under her arms. Her asshole protested, demanding release with an angry sounding  **_SSPPPLLRRRPPPTTT!_ ** Moko froze once again as she heard her asshole spit out the sharp sounding, wet fart, filling the air with the stink of her overfilled bowels. Just what was the deal with that airline food?! She had dropped off TWO steaming loads on the airplane on the way over here, but at that moment it felt like she hadn’t shit for five days! Whatever the case was, Moko quickened her pace… But her sweaty palms fumbled with the little buttons, her hands shaking with the adrenaline rushing throughout her body. 

_ Come on! Come on! I have to shit! I have to cum! I have to do SOMETHING! _

Her internal monologue was a series of desperate cries, the dark-skinned girl whining in frustration as her asshole quacked with more sloppy farts.  **_BBBLLLRRRTTT! BBRRPT! BRAPT!_ ** Oh no, there was NO WAY those other two couldn’t hear what was going on if they were anywhere near the door… Her butthole was launching these farts out with no cover! Each one only made the air more stinky, the stench making Moko more horny. Sweat, shit, the stink of her greasy cock and balls, the funk of her cheese… It was all making her head spin!

Finally she got the shirt off, tossing it aside. The air was cool on her chest and stomach, making her thick nipples become as erect as her cock. Thankfully the act of shuffling her skirt down to her ankles and kicking it aside wasn’t nearly as difficult, leaving the girl completely naked aside from her socks and shoes. “P-please don’t be too loud…” She whimpered to herself, feeling her asshole reach its absolute limit. The immense pressure inside her made her cock throb, a small hand quickly wrapping itself around the hairy root. Well, not quite wrapping around.... Her cock was much too thick for that. More like she was caressing the underbelly of that fat, spongy meat, squeezing and pulling upward to milk another stained volley of sticky prenut into the toilet. Her other hand gripped her cock just below the flare of her mushroom tip, the foreskin covering it making her dick look like it had a pair of lips. 

Now she was faced with another problem… Push it all out quickly and get it over with, or try to slowly ease it out to hopefully cause less noise? She slowly, carefully stroked her fat prick as she thought over her options, her toes curling and her eyes clenching as precum leaked from her foreskin at a constant rate, like she was pissing. Beads of the slimy stuff welled at the bumpy nozzle of her foreskin before drooling to the toilet below, her hand gathering up some of that slick stuff as she tugged on her pulsing sausage. Below, her fat, saggy nuts were just inches away from the toilet water, a common problem for someone as hung as Tomo… There was a subtle  _ plip… plip…  _ noise as sweat dripped from those heavy nuts, which swayed back and forth as Tomo’s grip on her cock got more firm. A sticky squelching noise rang out in the room as she pulled her loose foreskin up and over her cock head, before pulling it back taut against her shaft as she brought her hand back to the bushy base of her veiny dick and her other hand down to the middle of her shaft. Her hot, steaming, cheese-covered head was exposed to the open air, the funky smelling cock-feta looking like a delicious snack… For later! For right now, she just wanted to get this done! As she started jerking off, it soon became clear there was only one option regarding how to shit, and her asshole had made the decision for her. A sudden cramp hit her midsection, forcing her to fold onto herself with a hand on her boiling guts. 

**_fffBBBLLLLOOOOBBB-SHHPLLCK! PLLAP! PLAP! BLLLOOOPPP-PLAP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** An airy hissing, just barely audible to her, soon became a poorly tuned tuba blast as her asshole flowered open to expose the creamy brown tip of a steaming log. Her pucker was just as hairy as her crotch was, the wrinkled brown hole stretching open enough to cause the short slob goosebumps. The first turd crashed into the toilet like a depth charge, splashing cold water in every direction… Including her nuts. The sudden shock on her balls made her back straighten, her eyes bulging open as her ass clenched up and cut the log into two smaller pieces. Overall, she had already taken what would be considered a pretty big shit for most people… The first of her evacuations had shot its way straight to the back of the toilet, coiling up against the porcelain like a snake ready to strike. It was as thick as her wrist, and had she not chopped off two soft nuggets from the tail end it would have been at least sixteen inches in total. Of course, however, she was still loaded with shit… Another sloppy, soggy sounding fart burst from between her chubby black ass cheeks, another creamy brown shit log birthed from her bowels to slap against the porcelain. She was  **certain** someone co-

“Oh, this is where you went?”

Tomo’s eyes nearly burst from their sockets. Slowly, shaking like a leaf, she turned her head over her shoulder to see that white-haired girl standing in the doorway. Staring at her… Staring at her shit! Her bare ass! Her sagging, wrinkled scrotum and her baseball sized nuts! All of it dripping with enough sweat to fill a glass!

“I-I-I-I-I Uh-hh… Hhhheee…” Moko was completely unable to form words, instead resorting to some sort of anxious, breathy whine. 

“Reeelax, you look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

_ Oh fuck I want to fuck her with my fat fucking cock she’s so fucking cute fuck it smells so bad in here I still have to shit so bad too fuck my nuts feel like they’re going to- _

“Had to drop one off, huh?”

Moko was shaken from her thoughts by the girl speaking again, only being able to answer with a shaky nod and a rumble of gas from her hole. Her cock was already on the edge of spraying all over the front of the toilet at this point, her nuts clenching up toward her taint as shivers ran up and down her spine. 

“Hhhh… Y-yes…” Moko managed to respond, nearly choking on her own spit in the process. 

“You normally jerk off while talking to people?” Lilith asked with a snicker, bending forward and tilting her body to the side to admire the heavy looking cock the black girl was lugging around.

Tomoko hadn’t even realized it, but… The other girl was entirely right! She was still jerking off! But it felt so good, she didn’t want to stop! She COULDN’T stop! Her cock belched up wads of precum that formed webs of the slimy gunk all over the front of the squat toilet, the metal dripping with the gooey, musky yellow slop. 

The white-haired girl was wearing a loose shirt, something that looked right out of the 90’s with that sharp, wavy pattern that used to be all over paper cups back in the day. What was that called again? Tomo’s mind didn’t wander far before being snapped back to the present as she noticed something… Lilith wasn’t wearing any pants! Or panties! And she was- she was wet! A steady stream of fresh girlcum was trailing down her thighs!  **Wet pussy!** Right in front of her eyes!

“Nn-nnohh I don… I don’t…” Moko whined, pulling a hand off her cock and clenching her thigh meat, shivering as she tried to hold back her nut. At least it was pretty normal for her to need to nut this bad… Cumming eight times a day was fairly typical for her, so the fact that she only jerked off on the plane those two times she had shit left her feeling pent up.

Lilith laughed at that, before giving her own stomach a rub as it let out a small gurgle. “You probably don’t also get naked every time you shit, huh?” She said, before standing back up and reaching behind herself. She dug her fingers into her crack, palming one of her pale, smooth ass cheeks, before pulling it away and exposing her sweaty shitter to the smelly bathroom air. 

**_BBBRRRRTTTT!_ **   
  
“Whew… Hey, can ya scoot forward? You’re hogging the only toilet and I got a fat one in the oven…” Lilith said, her cunt leaking a strand of cum between her legs. The stink in the air was definitely getting to her too, not to mention the sight of Tomo’s nasty cock. 

The other girl was far too nervous to offer any protest, shuffling her sneakers forward and nearly sticking her oversized cock into the opening of the toilet bowl. 

“I-I can’t… Go too far forward…” Tomoko said, biting her bottom lip. “My… My uh-”

“Yeah, your cock is pretty big. Don’t worry I don’t mind snuggling up a bit…” Lilith said, another sinful laugh leaving her lips as she hiked up her shirt and squatted down over the other girl’s previous deposit. Seemed like she had really struck gold with this foreign exchange student thing! Her clit was already poking out from between her puffy, bald cunt lips, the prospect of sharing the can with this nervous bundle of horny energy making her white tail swish from side to side. She spread her legs wide, scooting forward farther, closer… Until her plump thighs were pressing against Tomo’s own, her pussy sweltering in the heat of Tomo’s asshole. 

“ACK! Y-you’re close!” Moko whined, her cock seizing up and sneezing another glob of pre down the toilet’s drain. She was so close… So close! Both to cumming, and to the catgirl behind her!

“I think you’re pretty close too, lemme take a look…”

“W-wa-!”

“Ho-ho, you don’t wash this thing very often do you?”

“Th-that’s no-!”

“Don’t even worry about it, just gives it flavor you know?”

“Waahhh-”

**_BBBLLLLLLPPPPTTTT!_ **

Tomoko’s ass suddenly blasted out another wet and swampy shart, bathing Lilith’s cunt in stink. The feeling of that hot, humid wind blasting onto her cunt wasn’t unnoticed by the lewd cat girl, who shivered and moaned happily in response. Her own guts started to move, her pink asshole pulling open to expose her own log of shit. Her hands reached forward, the girl unable to stop herself from gripping onto that greasy prick. 

“Quit your fussing, just lemme help ya out. I’m supposed to care for you while you’re here, aren’t I?”

Tomoko didn’t have it in her to fight any longer, only reaching her hands up and spreading her legs as her cock was gripped by two knowledgeable hands. Fat veins nearly bursting from how hard she was, sixteen inches of grease-covered, smegma-encrusted cock jutting out obscenely from her otherwise (mostly) petite form. 

Lilith started gliding her hands along that beastly black cock, just getting a feel of its heat and weight for the moment. This girl… Didn’t they have those hot springs in Japan? How could she be lugging around a cock THIS fucking nasty? Speaking of nasty, however, Lilith found herself arching her back and moaning as she felt her first log of the day started to peek out of her hole. It had Tomo’s own beat in terms of girth, being just about as thick as a can of soda. Lilith purred as she felt it give her asshole a workout, stretching the wrinkles on her pucker taut as it gaped her open. Her pussy joined in on the fun, starting to spray an acrid stream of salty piss into the toilet below as she gripped the cock in her palms with more force.

Tomoko felt like she was in a dream… She had JUST arrived in America and she was already getting jerked off?! No one had ever touched her cock before other than herself, and in just MINUTES of arriving at this girl’s house she was getting a handjob?! It almost made her forget about her need to shit, until a pressure against her prostate brought it back to the front of her mind. 

“Ooouuuhhh…” Moko moaned, her fingers twitching and her eyes going half-lidded as her asshole flowered open again.

**_BBbbppptttppbblltttpptt…_ **

The noise of someone squeezing an icing bag echoed in the room, her asshole pushing out like a volcano to unleash a long, flowing rope of peanut buttery scat into the bowl. Small tears and holes in the turd from pent-up gas threatened to cut it short, but it was gooey and sticky enough to keep its shape as it was birthed out of her hole at a steady rate. 

Lilith’s own turd made contact with the shit-rocket Moko had pushed out earlier, a funky feeling as she felt herself shit into a pile of shit. Tomo’s was softer than her own, allowing her to push her more dense turd straight into the pile like she was planting a flag. 

“Mmm… I love the fat ones, how about you? That feeling of your ass getting all stretched open, having your prostate get squeezed by your own shit?”

Prostate? What was the other girl talking about? Girls like Lilith don’t have prostates… In any case, Tomoko decided there was no use lying any more. She was taking a fat shit with another girl who was currently wringing precum out of her cock like a dirty dish rag… No point in being shy.

“Y-yes… I really like the sensation of… P-pushing it out…” Tomoko admitted, the lumpy foreskin hanging off her cock being peeled back fully as Lilith gripped it just below the tip and tugged toward herself. Tomo’s cockhead was swollen and coated with cheese, small clods of it falling from her dickhead and slashing in the water below.

“Mmn… Whew, I got a real clogger stretching me out right now. Nearly as big as this thing you got here…” Lilith teased Moko further, knowing fully well what the effect her raunchy language was having on the girl. She already had her read like a book… Chronic masturbation addict, shit-lover, probably never washes her cock because she loves the stink and cheese. Cut from the same cloth as herself, really.

“Y-yeah it is pretty big…” Moko said, chewing on her bottom lip. The crackling noise of her shitting partner’s asshole birthing what sounded like a pretty sizable log, the feeling of her own shit sliding against her prostate… She peeked between her legs, lifting up her balls. Yup, Lilith was pissing all over her shit, too, forming a gooey stew of filth that made Moko get goosebumps. So raunchy, so dirty…!

“I-it’s gonna come out…” She admitted, her ass finishing off the latest deposit with a greasy sounding **_FFFLLLRRRRSSSPPPTTT!_ **

“Already? Heh, can’t say I blame you…” Lilith said, gripping the cheesy tip of Tomo’s cock. The black-skinned girl yelped and nearly fell backwards as her sensitive crown was grabbed… Normally there was a thick layer of foreskin covering it, she didn’t often bother to peel it back and touch the moist, tender skin underneath! 

“After all, there’s so much shit-stink in the air that I’m leaking like a faucet over back here…”

And that damn cat girl cooing in her ear wasn’t helping! 

“Hhuaugghh… Hhaahhgghh…!” Moko was teetering on the edge of a mind-shattering nut, her eyes starting to turn white and her teeth clenching. Drool leaked down the side of her opened lips, her yellowed chompers exposed as she ahegao’d just like girls in her trashy doujins. 

Lilith grunted as she pushed out a knobby part of her shit, which was gradually becoming softer and starting to pile up behind her in a cartoony spiral. Her ass was crackling like a roaring fire as the hefty load of claylike shit squeezed out of her, her puffy anal rim yawning around it, gripping it like a glove as it rolled out of her. Small  **prrpt** s and  **bllpt** s escaped around the coiling shit-snake, making sure the air was filled with obscene noises as she jerked off her new roommate. 

**_BBLLLPPPPTTTPPPTTTPPPTTPPTTPP!_ **

A wet fart, sounding like someone slapping a pile of mashed potatoes, blustered out of Tomo’s ass, wet shit splattering on Lil’s cunt. Her asshole was starting to squeeze out the last of her first log, the tail end of it nice and soft. It was piled so high that when she clipped it off it didn’t smack into the water, instead slowly folding downward and dragging itself against her asshole and cunt in the process. It was quickly followed up by a quick series of short, mushy shit nuggets, each one staining her pale cheeks as the squirmed out of her winking turd cutter. 

The obscene noises of Lilith adding the finishing touches to her shit sunday, along with the feeling of another beefy log surging down her own bowels, was enough to send Moko completely over the edge. She lifted her arms up and tucked them behind her long black hair, exposing the thick jungles of wiry black hair adorning each armpit, stuck together with sweat and grime. 

“ **Gyooohhhhh~!!!** ” She called out like a wild animal, her tongue hanging from her lips and her eyes going cross-eyed, her lips forming into a stupid looking “0” and snot running from her nostrils. She was a mess… But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

**_Ssprrrlltt! Sppprrttt! Spploorrtt!_ **

Her cock audibly shot out wads of yellowed jizz like it was sharting, her asshole crowning again to quickly birth a wriggling log of scat onto the heavy pile between the two of them. Lilith continued to jerk her off through her orgasm, giggling happily as her bathroom was painted with sludgy cum that even a veteran streetwalker might balk at. Lilith was sure to pull that foreskin back over the crown of Moko’s huge black cock, forcing cum to back up into the hood and flood her smegma cavern with even more gummy nut. 

“What a gross fuckin’ nut you’re busting! Might even give Asta a run for her money…”

Asta…? Moko didn’t care enough to ask who that was, only focused on grunting and moaning like the beast she had become. Her bumpy nutsack was pulled up tight against her taint, pumping rope after rope of her backed-up jizz out of her dick-nozzle like someone stepping on a tube of toothpaste. A wide-angled cone in front of her was blasted with enough jizz to fill a gallon of milk several times over, Moko’s eyes twitching and her hands gripping the back of her head for support. Her greasy dick finally getting the release it needed so desperately was a feeling of relief rivaled only by her bowels dumping their own payload, the black shemale feeling herself empty into the toilet completely.

**_SSHHPPLLOORRRPPCCrrrkkll…_ **

The latest wave of shit was soft enough to be mistaken for mud, gelatinous and steaming hot. It was like her stomach was forcing every last drop of shit in her body out, and the toilet was suffering for it. The mound she had started already rose above the rim of the porcelain shitter, and this latest edition of scat gravy was now rolling out onto the bathroom tiles. The immense relief made Moko let out something between a grunt and a sigh, her knees shaking as her thick-rimmed shitter flexed in and out like it was breathing as she tried to push even more out. 

“Jeez, you can really put it out. I guess I should try that airline food sometime…” Lil said, marveling at the wet pile of shit between her legs. Of course, it was nothing compared to what was to come. But for an unenhanced load? Pretty damn impressive! Maybe Moko would be even more fun than she thought…

Eventually, after over two minutes of sending long strands of nut the thickness of a pencil and the consistency of jelly noodles arcing all over the bathroom… Moko was finished. Bowels completely empty (aside from some “leftovers”, farts and softer bits of scat that didn’t want out yet), nuts finally satisfied… And the weight of the situation crashing down on her. 

“I-I HAVE TO GO!” She suddenly blurted out, jumping up to her feet, still completely naked with an ass covered in shit. She stumbled on her way to the door, not even sure what she was running for but certain that she had to leave the situation immediately! However, standing up so fast after such a release was definitely a bad idea, the girl tripping over her feet and catching herself in the doorway, nearly fainting in the process.

“Whoa now, don’t trip!” Lilith called out. What was this girl’s deal? There was a perfectly fine piece of catbrat ass right there for the taking and she didn’t go for it? Maybe she needed a bit of convincing… Lilith scooted forward some more, lowering her front half and hovering her pussy dangerously close to Moko’s heap of shit. She reached back and dug into her messy ass crack for the second time, pulling apart her cheeks and exposing her puffy backdoor. 

“What are you runnin’ away for anyway? Come gimmie a good colon cleanse!” Lilith said, looking over her shoulder. Her tail was flagged up, swaying from side to side, her pasty butt cheeks smeared with scat… As if to entice Moko further, her hole poofed out to release a raunchy  **_BBLLLARRPPPTT!_ **

Moko slowly turned back around, her cock nearly getting stuck in the doorway in the process, still semi-hard. Upon getting an eyeful of Lilith’s hole, presented to her like Christmas dinner…

“Whoa! Easy there, tiger!”

Moko was on her, bent over her body and blinding shoving her dick between Lilith’s ass cheeks, missing both of her holes in her desperate humps. She was finally not going to be a virgin! She was going to be one of those shestuds that Western artists always talk about! Her dick slipped and slid around Lilith’s ass, spearing into her own shit mound as she tried to line herself up. Why was it so difficult? Don’t you just… Start humping?! Not that the feeling of shoving her cock into her own cowpat was a bad feeling, per se… But she wanted asshole!

“Here, lemme help- just- jeezus!” Lil said, feeling the feral girl on her start to drool on the back of her head. What a fucking slob!...  **_Hot._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Lil reached between her legs, feeling around for that thick cock. It wasn’t exactly hard to find, her hand getting stained with shit and nut as she gripped it and started to guide it toward her asshole. She wasn’t exactly surprised that the girl was a virgin, but her social awkwardness was kinda cute to the feline girl. 

“There ya go, now stuff it in!” 

Moko didn’t need to be told twice. Everything was all lined up, her gooey cocktip was on a direct path to being free of virginity forever! She fumbled around on Lilith’s chest, dirtying her shirt with her gross hands as she felt for the small, pouty tits hanging off the catgirl’s front half. She was folded over Lil’s body completely, her sticky, sweaty skin staining her with stink. Now it was time to bring the two even closer.

**_SSSCHLP-PLAP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“HOOOOOOHHHHHH~!”_ **

Lilith felt her guts get impaled on sixteen inches,  **all** sixteen inches, of Moko’s fat meat at once. The poor virgin didn’t know how to hold back, and she just thrust in every last bit of dick until her heavy nuts slapped into Lilith’s cunt… Smashing into her own mound of shit like two wrecking balls in the process, leaving a misshapen brown stain all over Lil’s crotch and thighs in the stomach. The primal, feral way that Moko humped into her was exciting, the pure, raw sexual energy that had been brewing in this foreign girl for years! She could feel how incredibly horny and desperate Moko was, who spared not even a second before humping away with no rhyme or reason. 

“OHMYGODYOURASSHOLEFEELSOGOODIMGOONNAAACUMSOHARD!!!!” Moko lifted her head up and cried out in absolute pleasure, drooling all over the white haired girl below her. Was this heaven? Did she die on the plane? Delving her massive black cock in and out of a shit-filled, extra tight, puffy asshole while snorting the stench of her own sweat and shit?

“FUCK! SHIT!” Lilith groaned, feeling like there was a gorilla fucking her instead of a human being. She was almost tempted to tell Moko to slow down, but how could she be selfish and deny the girl her pleasure? At the same time, however, her asshole felt like it was going to break… She had been fucked by larger dicks before, but the way Moko erratically, savagely pounded into her with reckless abandon was almost too much. Her cunt clenched up before spraying a load of her sticky girljizz all over the pile of shit below her, her hands reaching out to grip the sticky front of the toilet for support as she was battered into. Her insides were exploding with pleasure, her cunt getting beat up by two heavy, shit-covered balls without any mercy. Her clit buzzed each time those nuts slapped it, her teeth clenched as hard as her eyes as she drooled into the ruined toilet bowl. At least Moko probably wouldn’t last long, then she could take a fucking breath!

“HAH! HAH! HAH! FUCK! OOH! FUCK! MY COCK! MY COOOCK~!” Moko was like the complete opposite of the girl who had walked into the door less than half an hour ago, a hurricane of pent up sexual frustration being unleashed upon the poor bathroom. She felt the softer turds inside Lil’s asshole get smashed into a paste around her dick, before being dragged out and slapping into the bowl below, making everything more gooey, more sticky, more smelly, more rotten! Gooning out to the most disgusting doujins on the planet was nothing compared to this zenith of sexual depravity!

“K-keep goin’! Come on! Cum in me!” Lilith groaned out, her stomach bulging every time that raw, stinking dick was slammed inside her. She couldn’t even tell how many orgasms she’d had at that point, her lower half just a constant state of explosive, mind-melting pleasure. She was just in for the ride.

Moko’s hips became a blur, slamming into her sponsor’s body hard enough to be bounced back upward, only to come crashing back down like a tsunami of flesh. Her nuts were sore from how hard they kept smacking against the shit below her, and the catgirl she was rutting into, but she didn’t care. If anything, that only made it feel better! Her dick was nearing its limit, however, bulging harder than ever before and burning with pleasure. Her nuts started to ride up again within minutes, the black girl going on her tippy toes and squeezing Lilith’s nearly-flat chest as she felt her second orgasm on the horizon.

“‘SCOMMMINNNNN! GONNA CUMMMMM! JIIIZZZZZZ~!!!!” Moko cried out, her nuts once again pulling up tight against her taint, her cocktip belching precum into Lil’s ass before the whole thing twitched and swelled. Another staccato of congealed yellow jizzropes started to pump into Lil’s asshole, flooding her bowels with the hot and gunky slop. She could feel it pouring into her like a firehose, pressure washing her insides and forcing the pasty shit in her ass out along with a river of sickly yellow nut. The toilet was already going to need a deep cleaning before, now things were only more dire… The water was replaced with congealed shit and cum, rising upwards with chunks of shit floating in it like vegetables in a stew. Lilith could feel the dick slamming into her even as it nutted, forcing out raunchy cum-farts that sent shit and jizz splattering all over the bathroom tile behind her…  _ THAT  _ was gonna need a good mopping later. Not that she was worried about cleanup at this point, only groaning and purring in pleasure as she felt herself get a colonic lavage courtesy of the horny foreigner. 

All good things must cum to an end however, and Moko’s dick eventually ran out of steam and started to soften. Panting, dripping with even more sweat than before, Moko continued to hug Lil’s body as she slowly pulled her dick out with a wet  **_sschhllpppp._ ** A geyser of pressurized jizz, mixed with mashed-up remains of logs, exploded out of the cat brat’s asshole before slowing down to a steady waterfall of diarrhetic, brown and yellow cumsludge. 

“Haagghhhhh… Hhhoohh…” Moko sighed. Her legs felt weak, her whole body wore out from the strain of fucking Lil with every ounce of strength in her NEET frame. She slid off the cat girl’s body and sat on the floor, her legs resting in a puddle of jizzy scat… Not that she cared. She didn’t care for much of anything at that point, just basking in the post-nut bliss.

“Hah… Whew… Man… Shit… Fuck…” Lil cursed to herself. She was used to some rough and wild fucking, but she had just been given quite the endurance test. She definitely needed a little… Pick me up. She stood up on wobbly legs, ditching her shirt to a corner of the room but keeping her now-stained cotton socks on, bunched up just above her knees. “I think it’s… My turn~...” She purred, stumbling over to the medicine cabinet and rummaging around inside.

_ My turn?  _ Moko didn’t understand… Was she gonna grab a strapon or something? Or was this about to REALLY turn into one of her doujins and this girl was gonna pull out some kinda cock potion? No, no way… She’d never heard of anything like that before, and if Americans suddenly had the ability to grow dicks from something found in a medicine cabinet SURELY the news would have arrived overseas. Right?

“Hmhmhm… Ah, there you are…” Out came a clear bottle, filled with… What was that? It almost looked like nut, but it was a sickly grayish brown… No matter what it was, Lilith popped the cap and chugged some of it down, immediately starting to transform right before Moko’s wide eyes.

The first change was the most obvious. Starting at her neck and quickly spreading, her skin was starting to change color! Going from a fair white to nearly as dark as Moko herself! The no-longer-a-virgin just watched, flabbergasted. Just what kind of shit were they doing in the states?!

But that wasn’t all. She noticed the cat girl start to become… Thick. Her mostly flat stomach started to sag and poof outward like a filling water balloon, her thighs and ass expanding with soft flesh. Her petite, less-than-a-handful tits were starting to push outward and expand into heavy, motherly milk jugs. Her hair was getting longer, her arms thicker, her bald pussy growing hair- wait, no…

“HUH?”

Moko finally made a noise. Her pussy! It- it really was some kinda cock-growth potion! Along with other things, for that matter! Some kinda, what, shortstackification brew?! That chubby, mocha-colored chode between the girl’s legs was growing rapidly, but it wasn’t getting hard… It was  **growing** . Along with a heavy set of nuts in a bumpy, wrinkly scrotum to boot! 

“Ooohhh yeah, I’ll never get sick of this…” Lilith said with a belch, patting her bloated, sagging gut with one hand and reaching down to stroke her cock with the other. She could feel her shit production skyrocketing, her bowels filling with gas and dung at an alarming rate. Her nuts felt full and swollen, her cock starting to harden along with pushing out from her body, growing even fatter and longer until she was rivaling Moko’s own in terms of size. Her nuts immediately started to let out their own brand of stink, her cockhead accumulating smegma in her droopy foreskin as if it was sweating it out. A long, gooey strand of precum drooled from the tip of her new equipment, drizzling over the pile of filth in front of her.

“Haahh… Man, that’s the good shit.” The catgirl said, sighing happily and wiggling her toes, cracking her neck and stretching her arms toward the ceiling. White tufts of hair peeked out from under her armpits, already drenched with sweat. 

Moko was stunned. Incredulous. What does one do in a situation like this, sitting on the bathroom floor covered in filth, watching a cute catgirl loli turn into some kinda nasty shortstack fuck machine right in front of their eyes?! Other than wonder what in the world was in that bottle. Moko kinda wanted to try some of it herself…

“Alright, it’s time I give you the ‘End of Imageset Lilith Special!’” the white haired girl announced.

The...  _ The what now? _

***

  
  


“ **HUAH! HAH! FU- HAAAAH! HAGH! AAghghgpllptptt-”** **  
****  
** **Fucking.** That was the only thing audible in the bathroom now. Lilith had taken the time to fill the entire bathtub halfway up with her shit, an astounding feat made possible with her filthy transformation. Her hardened black prick was lodged inside Moko’s freshly emptied asshole, the black girl elbow-deep in shit with her plump ass cheeks in the air. Her own dick throbbed between her legs, stirring around the shit like a mug of coffee with each thrust into her asshole. Groans and moans of extreme pleasure left her shit-covered face with each intense thrust into her shitpipe, Lilith looming over her with a sinful grin on her face. One hand was on her own wide hip, keeping herself steady as she stood with one shitty foot planted on the rim of the tub, the other firmly stuck in the steaming shit. Her free hand held a fistful of Moko’s hair, stained with shit just as the rest of her was, yanking it back only to shove her hand forward and force Moko’s face into the shitpit, bubbles rising to the surface as the dark chocolate-colored girl moaned into the sewage. 

**_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! BBBFFFFRRRPPPTTT! PLAP PLAP!_ **

Lilith was properly dicking down Moko’s plump behind, shoving into her with heavy thrusts fueled by her thickened legs. Her asshole was already puffy and succulent, but after drinking that foul elixir it was thick and fat enough to poke out of her heaving ass cheeks even when it wasn’t belching out more farts to clog up the airspace. 

Moko didn’t even try to resist as she was dunked in shit for the umpteenth time, feeling it get shoved up her nostrils, enter her mouth as she moaned into the heap, slather over her tongue and fill it with a bitter, earthy flavor. The feeling of her prostate being flattened again and again, along with the soft shit encasing her cock, it was no wonder she was already about to jizz for the third time. 

**_SSSPLORRPBBPPT! SLLLBBBPPPLLTT!_ **

Her cock noisily started spitting out wads of her chunky jizz into the shit, making the cat brat dicking her yank on her hair again so she could hear her cries.

“Cumming again? You really love shit, don’t you?” Lilith said with a snicker, her nostrils flaring as the stench of gross nut mixed with the aroma of her homemade chocolate cream pie. 

“ **Hhhuaaahhhhggghhhh… YYYYEEESSSS…”** Moko slurred drunkenly, her eyes lazily peering into the back of her head, her mouth wide open and her stained brown tongue hanging above the surface of the shit. Lilith chortled smugly down at the black girl, that foot on the tub shifting to be on the back of the girl’s head instead, the catgirl squatting low to drill her even harder through her orgasm as she was forced to endure it in the sludge. The cum bubbled up to the surface in nasty brownish, yellowish bubbles, popping and sending shit and cum in every direction as more was blasted into the muck. The level of filth in the tub was rising, and Lilith was ecstatic to make it rise even more. Even as she was busy drilling Moko’s asshole, she let out a grunt and wrinkled up her face.

**_BBBBBBBBppptttpp-SCHLOP!_ **

Her ass shot out even more chunky logs to fill the tub along with Moko’s jizz, the catgirl not breaking her stride even as shit poured from her behind like a sausage machine. The feeling of shitting so hard while brutally fucking Moko’s insides made her reach her own climax, stepping down harder on Moko’s head. Moko’s front half gave out and dunked completely into the shit, only her legs, ass, cock, and balls still free from the warm embrace of Lil’s fudge.

“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…” Lilith chanted, grunting and stuffing Moko’s ass even faster and harder, her nuts beating against Moko’s own and creating a symphony of slaps, farts, plops, plaps, shit noises, the cacophony of caca. Finally she reached that mountain peak before tumbling over the other side, audibly straining as her cock bulged with thick nut. It raced down her piss-pipe before bursting inside Moko’s ass, making the lucky black girl squirm and writhe in pleasure. Because of the angle, the nut being poured into her wasn’t as able to bubble back out as it had been with Lilith… It was only a matter of moments until she was starting to expand just as Lil had earlier, her stomach forming a pouch of sloshing jizz as her insides were blasted with the chunky stuff. Lilith had completely forgotten she was currently smothering the poor girl in shit, completely lost in her own pleasure as her cock throbbed and dumped out strands of jizz that would be over two feet in length if shot through the air instead of inside a foreign exchange student’s asshole. 

Moko was forced to start eating up shit in order to get any air, popping the gas bubbles inside the waste and inhaling them as she chewed through the scat. On one hand, breathing was pretty nice… On the other hand, it was hard for her to justify complaining about being smothered in so much warm, steamy shit. But eventually she wasn’t able to sustain herself off fart gasses, and she started to struggle against Lilith’s foot as she felt something warm and thick as oatmeal start to fill her stomach.

“Oh! Shit, sorry ‘bout that…” Lil said, panting as her orgasm raged on. She lifted her foot from the girl’s head, who quickly lifted herself up to get a fresh breath of air…

**_BBLLEEEUUOORRGGH!_ **

… Before promptly vomiting up a mixture of shit and nut.

“Whoops… Guess I dunno my own strength!” Lilith said with a nervous laugh… 

**_Moko was in love._ **


End file.
